The Heart of the Ocean
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: She threw a line out to sea, to see if she could catch a dream. Instead, she caught a fairytale. But will it end happily ever after? Jack/OC R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright, s this is my first POTC fanfic, well actually its the same one i started only i changed my idea. Hope you like this and please review. Reviews are always appreciated and they help me know to write more. If this is bad, or you have any critisism please let me know, i want to know how to fix it._

_This takes place after AWE and fllows the story line f the end of the movie. This will be a Jack/OC so anyway. Enjoy(:_

_Disclaimer: Don't own POTC. Don't we all wish we did?_

_Both sides ran at each other. Blood stained the ground, havoc and chaos ensued below but all you do is laugh. This is exactly how you'd imagined it would go. You don't care which side wins, as long as both sides suffer damage. After all, that's what was is all about._

_Swords clash, bodies fall, death is inevitable. A smirk takes its place on your lips._

_The fighting won't last forever, it can't, but it also can never end. When one battle ends, another one rises. No, not another war, it's the same war continued, because war can never stop. It can pause, short intervals of time when both sides lay dormant, but that never lasts for long. Because the second it does, your instincts take over, and your planting seeds in the next mortals head._

_More screams erupt, tears fall, all is well in your book. _

_Then time fast forwards. You're no longer watching Troy be engulfed by flames, but two ships, fighting to the death. You cock your head to the side, watching the destruction unfold and giggling at the thought that they did it all on their own._

_The sea spins, a large whirlpool takes form and your on the edge of your seat, waiting to see which side goes down first. Looking to your left, you catch a glimpse of the dark skinned beauty watching it all with tear filled eyes, and you want to comfort her, after all, she's your best friend._

_But as soon as she catches your eyes, her face morphs into a horrified expression, and you feel yourself being yanked in every direction. You scream out of pain, all you see is red._

_And then, nothing._

_* * *_

The soft satin of the bed sheet slides across my body as I shoot up, my breath ragged and my palms sweaty.

Another night woken by nightmares I couldn't get rid of, and they wouldn't be the last. Always the same one too, as if trying to give me a sign, but what that sign could be, I don't think I'd ever know.

Sighing, I rose from my bed, walking gracefully over to the large window before peaking out from behind the curtains. The sky was still blanketed by the star filled blackness of the night, and again I fell helpless to its charm.

Sinking into one of the large cushioned chairs, I watched as the night continued on without me.

It were these times, the times when I was alone, awoken by the nightmares that never faded, that I let myself dream. Dream of a different world, a different reality in which I wasn't royalty. A place where I didn't have to obey by society's rules and I could just be who I wanted, not what they made me to be. I didn't want to be the well mannered, charming daughter of a Duke.

I wanted to be Delaney. Just Delaney.

Sitting their, watching the world pass by through the thin glass of my window, my thoughts wandered to the thrilling adventures and the dangerous situations I could get myself into, if only I wasn't trapped by my own name.

_Dendrilavanos._

My surname to be quite frank, was nothing more to me than chains tying me to my disenchanting fate. Everyone knew who I was, and if they didn't, they quickly found out. I couldn't even walk along the streets of Santarini without someone bowing their heads or curtseying. It always put a knot in my stomach and a grimace on my face. I was no better than anyone one else, just luckier, and sometimes I wished my luck would run out.

The first rays of sunlight flitted over the horizon, casting light pinks and oranges along the landscape. And I sat and watched it all unfold. The silence of the night seemed to break the moment the sun made an appearance, the island came to life.

Outside the window, the birds awakened, their chirping melodies filling the air. Insects rose to life, and many of the townspeople emerged from their bleached houses. The water sparkled in the sunlight and the houses glistened. Everything was at peace.

My mind wandered throughout the endless fantasy's my mind could make up, all leaving me with a happy feeling. The lids of my eyes soon closed, making my fantasies more of a reality. At least in my dreams.

But before I could fall into complete unconsciousness, I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. Instinctually, I shot up and out of my seat, my hands flying out in front of me. Amelia stared at me in confusion, and my eyes traveled to my hands as well, my eyes furrowing. Slowly, I straightened out, my mind completely befuddled.

" Morning Miss Delaney." She said, her Irish accent seeping into her voice, and her eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

" Morning Amelia." I mumbled, dropping my hands and plastering a fake smile on my face. She turned to pick up the silver tray of food and placed it on the table in front of me. I lowered down into the chair, giving her a nod of encouragement. Her suspicions soon vanished, and with a final curtsey, she disappeared behind the thick mahogany doors of my room.

I stared down at the food in front of me, pushing it around with the silver fork, before dropping it with a clank and standing from the chair with a huff.

Exhaustion tugged at my body as I scrambled into bed, hiding myself beneath the sheets. But now, my mind was long from being able to rest. Thoughts raced through my brain, thoughts, desired that could never be fulfilled. I was tired of this caged life, but I also knew all too well I wouldn't do anything to stop it.

Just then, the door swung open and the voice of my mother filled the air.

" Καλημέρα, παιδί μου" She rang, her voice like bells in the early morning silence. Sighing, I lifted the covers from over my head, looking up to her smiling face. Her brown hair hung in perfect curls down her back, and she was already dressed in one of her more lavish gowns.

" Good morning to you too." I replied, stretching out my arms as she scurried to the edge of my bed, taking a seat by my feet. With a movement of her hands, two of the younger maids came in, hurrying me out from the warm embrace of my sheets and behind the dressing curtain.

Blue fabric engulfed my vision as the soft material slid over my head and down my shoulders. My hair was taken into a pair of hands, being molded this way and that before being pinned atop my head. In the background, my mother spoke to me.

" A beautiful day, isn't it." She admired, her thick accent distorting the English words. A smile graced my lips as I listened. The sound very much different from my own voice.

" Yes. A beautiful day indeed. Though I do find myself asking why it is you are up at this hour? Special occasion?" I stepped out from behind the curtain, flattening out the dress with my hands as I stepped closer to her. She looked from the window, to me.

" Of sorts."

" Of sorts? Care to further explain?"

" Not quite."

I sighed crossing my arms over my chest, the light fabric falling just below my shoulders.

"mitera!" I sighed exasperated, my hands hitting my sides audibly. Her eyes scanned my body questioningly before opening her mouth to speak.

" We will get dresses like this more often for you. They make you look quite dashing. They may help to find you a suitor." She finished standing from the bed and linking her arm with my own. Rolling my eyes, I walked along with her.

Days like this never ended well.

My mother had been acting like this ever since my twentieth birthday, also pushing me on the issue of marriage. She couldn't stand me not having found a suitor yet, and continued to bring up the subject. Just another reason I needed to get out of Greece.

My mother led us down the cobblestone steps and onto the street. It was still very early, and few people lingered on the paved roads. We were accompanied by a few of our servants, there to do what we were apparently to good for. The thought put a knot in my stomach.

The early hour didn't keep the heat away, and as our walk continued, the sun continued to beat against my olive-toned skin, my blonde hair practically bleached white from its constant exposure. The only thing saving me from the sticking heat was the light breeze that blew our way every now and then. And for that, I was grateful though the heat never really posed a huge problem for me. In actuality, I loved it.

By now, we had reached the docks, the crystal blue water full of colorful fish. For a moment, I didn't notice the young man walking down a gangplank down to the dock in front of us. He came forward, his dark hair hanging slightly in his eyes, and took my mothers hand. He placed one kiss on her hand, before moving to her cheek.

A smile lit up her features as the mystery man stepped back. This allowed me to get a better look at him.

He was young, though older than me, with deep blue eyes. His skin was the same olive-toned as mine, and his features were distinctly Greek. His clothes consisted of dark blue pants, brown boots, a white shirt, and a dark blue jacket with shiny buttons. There was nothing too extravagant about him. Rather boring.

He bowed before me, and I curtseyed as well. I already knew where this was going, and I shot my mother a sideways glare. She didn't catch it, instead introducing us to each other.

" Delaney, this is Duke Katsoulis, and he has been wanting to make your acquaintance for some time now." She placed her hand on my shoulder, pushing me forward slightly. And my eyes narrowed before I held out my hand.

" Please, call me Nickolas. I insist." His voice was low and rough.

His hand met mine, the roughness of his touch making me cringe, and soon his lips brushed against the soft skin of my hand, leaving a wet trail that felt like acid against my skin. I kept the same fake smile plastered onto my face as he spoke.

" You are far more beautiful than I had imagined." He husked, his eyes roaming over my body, and it took everything in me not to walk away right there. Instead, I merely giggled.

There was silence for a moment before my mother's voice interjected. " What a lovely ship you have there. I'm sure it sails like a dream." She mused, stepping from my side. His eyes moved to her, as he spoke.

" Indeed it does. Would you care for a tour?" His question was geared toward me, and as my mother's eyes's glistened, I nodded. His arm intertwined itself with my own as he led us up onto the ship. Being n the ship sent shivers up my spine, as if this was the way I wanted my life to be. Not with him, no, but without a care, sailing across the sea's. It felt like home to me.

My mother began asking questions, and he was quick to answer them, seemingly engulfed in his own love for the ship. I followed closely behind as he toured us around, but as they continued below deck, I went and leaned against the rail, looking out over the docks.

My eyes scanned the crowded docks before falling n one man who had been watching me. He had that roguish cad charm, and that sinister attraction. His skin was tanned, though not because of Greek origin, more from long days under the sun. his dark brown locks were tied back in a red bandana, a tricorn hat atop that. And in his hair he wore trinkets. Even his goatee had trinkets adorning it.

His dark blue coat, worn from years of use hung over his shoulders, covering and opened white shirt beneath it. His black trousers hung at his hips by the belt that also held a numerous amount of other objects. He was miraculously handsome even down to his dark brown boots. His chocolate brown eyes danced as he gave me a smirk before walking away with a swagger all his own.

Both my mother and Nickolas had made it back n deck by now, but those moments were all it took. I was never a good girl really, just waiting for someone to teach me how to be bad.

* * *

I enjyed writing that, so i hope yu enjyed reading it. I dn't know if i will be continueing, so reviews will help me decide. Please, i at least hpe the idea sounds intriguing, and if so, please help me with the whole writing thing. Actually, i would love it if someone would like to Beta for me(:

Anyway, Review

Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart

* * *


	2. Anger and Allies

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, and i kind of know how i want this story to play out!(: I have a theme and everything! Yay. Lol. Anyway, i really hope you like everything so far, and thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming and i promise to update faster. Any questions or concerns, review. Thanks(:_

_Disclaimer: Well i fi could, i'd steal Johnny Depp, but i think Vanessa would be kinda mad :/_

* * *

We arrived back at the house not long after, myself trailing behind my mother and Nikolas.

The sun seemed to just reach its peak in the sky, its heat radiating down over everything. The light catching every surface and sending it into sparkling beauty. We were stopped outside our house at this point, and the pair in front of me turned to catch my gaze.

"Delaney darling, its not polite to not pay attention to our guest." She said disapprovingly, moving her arm to his in an apologetic manor. " She isn't normally like this I assure you."

He chuckled in response, placing his hand over hers. " No worries Mrs. Dendrilivanos. I find this childlike elegance quite endearing." His eyes raked over my form before falling on my eyes, fire dancing within them. And for a moment, I was taken back, my Greek blood boiling. I was no child, and for him to say that lit the fire within me that had already been burning.

" Well as much fun as this is been, I find myself tire from all this sun. I find it appropriate to take a short break inside if you don't mind." I said through gritted teeth, coyly brushing past them on my way inside the house. I heard my mothers intake of breath as the door shut, but I no longer cared. Of course that's the way of it, my mother falling for the dashing prince, angered by my obvious repulsion.

Though I knew it was irrational, I sulked up to my room, slamming my door shut on the way. My dress slowed my angered rush, and as I threw myself on my bed, I squirmed out of it, tossing everything but my nightdress onto the ground in a rumpled heap. Tears fell from my sea foam green eyes, as I recounted the events. Though after a time, I couldn't stand still, instead jumping to my feet and pacing throughout my room.

I _hated _her for trying to throw me on the first bachelor she could find. Not once caring for my well being. And it wasn't even as though she needed me to take any sort of authorities power. I mean, I'm no princess. Besides, I had a brother for that, and Christopher was all too ready to throw everything away to become Duke. But mother was always sticking with the old ways. Hierarchy and all. If I didn't fit into society's model, I was an outcast. And if the charming daughter of the prized Duchess Selena was a freak, then she as well was cast aside, gossiped about, and she wasn't having that.

My anger reached a point where I was ready to break things, smash things, just to see the damage I can create when my father walked in, his arms holding a plate of food, a radiant smile on his face.

And just like always, my father knew how to calm me down.

Kicking the door shut with his foot, he walked in, placing the tray of food on the bed before jumping into it himself. He laid onto his side, holding his head up with his arm, his hand resting on his always full stomach, the gray hair in his scruffy beard scrunching when he smiled.

" Come my daughter. Sit. Eat." He said, his voice warm and tired. I couldn't resist jumping onto the bed beside him, a smile on my face.

He waved a hand over the food, raising his eyebrows, waiting for me to eat. Reluctantly, I picked a grape and plopped it into my mouth.

" Good. Now what seems to be an issue for my beautiful daughter today?" He asked seriously, snatching a piece of toast from my grasp and shoving it into his mouth. I laughed. I waited for him to finish chewing before I sighed, opening my mouth to speak.

" Its this Duke Katsoulis. I can't even imagine spending more than five minutes with him, let alone an entire lifetime, but mother refuses to give it a rest. Not just with him, but with all the suitors. I don't want to marry father, I'm only twenty one." His eyes traveled down to the bed, his face solemn. And I knew I had no choice. Not even my father could help me now.

" I understand my belle. But there's nothing I can do you see. Your mother is dead set against finding you a young suitor, and when it's the only thing she asks, how can I object?" His voice was full of sadness as I turned away from him, crossing my hands tightly across my chest and lifting myself from the bed. With a squeak from the mattress, my father rose too and came to put a gentle hand upon my shoulder.

" Its for the best my sweet Delaney." And with a light squeeze, he left the room.

Outside in the hall, I could hear hushed words of anger come from my mother, but they quickly faded as the two continued away from my door. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything.

I fell to the ground, a crying mess, as the hours flew by. The sun had begun to set and my tears had dried long before. All I did now was stare out into nothingness, my mind lost within itself. I didn't even register when my two maids entered, lifting me onto the bed. They took a cloth to my face, brushing out my golden locks before placing me into a deep red gown, pulling my hair into a braided side ponytail, a blue sapphire tiara in my hair. My silver chain was fastened around my neck as they slipped me into red heels. And then I was escorted out of the room into my fathers hands. He was in a suit, his receding hair brushed out.

I finally snapped out of my trance.

" W-What's going on?" I asked, as we walked down the staircase into the grand ball room. Music played and people laughed. The smell of wafting food filled the air with a delicious aroma and put a sick feeling in my stomach.

" Your mother's idea." He whispered as we entered the room. Glowing candle filled the chandeliers and people danced in elegant ball downs across the marble floor. Many of the islands elite lingered throughout the room, and in the middle of it all, dancing with my mother, was Nikolas.

I let out a deep sigh, coming to the realization that my attempts at resisting were futile, and moved my eyes away from the two in the middle of the room.

"We all have crosses to bear" My father whispered into my ear before moving away, greeting a friend. A small smile graced my lips before I moved throughout the room, greeting the few people I could stand. Smiling politely to all the others.

As I had made it through half the room, I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Nikolas himself, smiling cockily as he bowed. In return, I gave a smile and a nod. He lifted an eyebrow before taking my hand in his, pulling me out to the dance floor. He moved my hand to his shoulder, holding my other in his hand as he placed his other at my waist. And then, we danced. And I had to admit, he wasn't too bad on his feet.

I smiled genuinely as the dance continued.

" It seems I've finally done something that you like." He mused, smiling down at me. Instantly, mine vanished. My eyes wandered away from his, and a dry laugh escaped him.

" Oh come now. I can't repulse you as much as you make it seem. I've been ever more so a gentlemen." " So you admit its all an act." I challenged, meeting his eyes with a ferocity. Cocking his head to the side, he pursed his lips in both thought and agitation.

" I've gone through a lot of trouble to get here, more so than you can imagine." He spoke, choosing his words carefully. " Well it seems your half hearted attempts were for naught." I fire back, and I almost see sadness in his eyes. Almost.

" You're worth it, you know. I may not know you, and I may base my initial attraction on your looks, but you're worth it. More than you can believe." His voice rang with sincerity, and I couldn't help but believe it just a little. But the song quickly came to an end, and I took this opportunity to disappear within the swarming crowds of people.

Silently, I slipped out of the room and into the warm Santarini night. Laying my head against the cool cement wall of the alley, I closed my eyes.

I was so overwhelmed with thoughts. I wished I could just make it stop, make everything stop. I wish I could be like the people in the stories I've read about. The ones where they all live happily ever after, the end. And then that's it. No more worries, no more doubts. Just the end.

But I've discovered as I've grown up that life is far more complicated than you think it is when you're a kid. It isn't just a straightforward fairytale. And it rarely ends up that way.

The stickiness of the night stuck to me like a fog and I let my eyes flutter open. When I did so, I caught sight of a black shadow coming my way. Panicked filled my chest as the figure got closer and I foolishly clamped my eyes shut. Childishly, I though if I couldn't see them, they wouldn't be able to see me.

The footsteps drew closer and as they did, they slowed. Feet from me, the footsteps stopped. My eyelids slowly opened.

Looking up, I saw the confused face of a ruggedly handsome man.

He had tanned skin, and his brown eyes were encircled with kohl. His brown hair hung in dreadlocks around his face with tiny trinkets dangling from it, and on his head he wore a red bandana under a brown hat. His attire was made up of a white undershirt, slightly open, covered by what seemed to be a dark brown vest and black jacket. He was the epitome of devilish charm, and sinful thoughts, a combination I liked very well, though I'd never admit it.

And he was the same man from this morning.

" Now what's a fine lass such as yourself doing in such a place as this?" He asked, looking throughout the alley before meeting my gaze. I quickly scrambled to my feet, tugging a stray strand of blonde hair behind my ear, before I spoke.

" I was trying to escape- well not really escape. This is my house, you see, and I was trying to find an escape from it all. There's a party going on at the moment actually.." I said, watching his mouth twist into a smirk, as his eyes wandered further down over my body. Looking down myself I remembered I was in quite a revealing dress, and crossed my arms across my chest. Chuckling, he spoke.

" Aye. I see where that'd be a problem, luv." He drawled, bringing a bottle to his lips, taking a sip. I was silent during this time, mesmerized by his looks, but also with slight distrust. This man clearly wasn't from the island, and with looks like those, he wasn't an everyday sailor either.

" Pardon me, but may I ask for your name?" I inquired, taking a step from the wall and a step closer to him. He smiled before bringing the bottle down to his side.

" I, luv, am Captain Jack Sparrow, Maybe you've heard of me?"

I gasp softly, my hand flying to my mouth. I can't belive it. After all those night wanting nothing more than to truly live, to meet a pirate, here's my chance. And _Jack Sparrow_ of all of them.

His smirk faltered slightly as he took in my expression, but a smile made its way onto my face soon enough. Straightening out my dress, I held out my hand to his, which he took hesitantly.

" I'm Delaney. Delaney Dendrilavanos." His head cocked to the side slightly as he shook my hand and soon his eyes wandered down to my neck, eyeing my necklace carefully. My hand rested against the burning silver arrow and his eyes flickered with an unkempt emotion.

His gaze looked up to the sky before holding out his arm.

" Walk with me, lass."

And who was I to say no?

* * *

_What did everyone think? I really hope this story seems interesting, because i really enjoy writingt his story. But if no one is reviewing, idk if i will continue :/ I dont know if anyone else caught on, but does anyone think little miss Delaney is a bit too quick to forget our dashing pirate captain? Mabye her anger is much stronger than she knows. Hmm i wonder.. lol anyway, Review(:  
P.S. If anyone would love to help me beta, or help with ideas, please tell me!!!!_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	3. A World not so Worldlike

_A/N: Hey everyone who is reading! Sorry for the update, but i have now come to the conclusion that this story is like one of my top priorities, the other being She Had The World, and i am now devoted to it! Yay!(: I also know how i want this story to go finally, and even have a movie kinda sorta that depicts what will happen. Major treats to the person who can guess it right! Though you wont be able to tell in this chapter. There are MANY other clues though so dont worry(: Anyway, this chapter is short. I know. I'm sorry but i had to end it there, if i continued, it wouldn't have captured the importance of this chapter as it is now. Dont hate me, and please enjoy along with reviewing. The more reviews i get, the faster i update(:_

_Disclaimer: So i don't own Jack Sparrow, wish i did, if i didn't i probably wouldn't be writing fanfictions about him._

* * *

_Just because I'm losing  
Doesn't mean I'm lost  
Doesn't mean I'll stop  
Doesn't mean I'm in a cross_

_Just because I'm hurting  
Doesn't mean I'm hurt  
Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserve  
No better and no worse_

_I just got lost  
Every river that I've tried to cross  
And every door I ever tried was locked  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off..._

_You might be a big fish  
In a little pond  
Doesn't mean you've won  
'Cause along may come  
A bigger one_

_And you'll be lost  
Every river that you try to cross  
Every gun you ever held went off  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the firing stops  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off  
- Lost, Coldplay_

The streets were nearly deserted, the sounds of music playing shrinking into the distance. The rougish pirate at my side, sipping from his sloshing bottle of rum kept glancing towards me out of the corner of his eye, but never once speaking. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, my nerves causing me to bite off the last of my nail, I spoke.

" So you're the infamous Jack Sparrow, hmm?" I ask, watching him in a sideways glance. He chuckles once, his pace slowing before he responds. " _Captain, _Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please. And yes, I find myself being said pirate… unless I'm mistaken." He answers, narrowing his eye in thought toward the end of his speech. I couldn't help but feel entranced with his words, no matter the strangeness of them. And I wouldn't dare stop myself from asking more.

" Well?" I ask giddily, excitement coloring my voice. He turns to me, bringing the bottle back up to his lips, his head tilting to the side in confusion. After downing the last bit of rum left in the bottle, he glances at is sorrowfully before casting it aside, all the while speaking.

" Well what, luv?" His speech is slightly slurred, his movements fluid and wavering. It's a wonder he's still on his feet. But we continue along, hoping to find a cure to my brain numbing curiosity. I can feel it bubbling out from within me, and I'm powerless to stop it. I have all these hopes, these dreams of breaking away, finding adventure, finding freedom. But I also know how unlikely those dreams are. Meeting Captain Jack Sparrow is the closest thing I'll ever find to the freedom I desire. And I'm determined to make the most of it.

" Well. What's it like being a pirate?" He stops mid step, wavering slightly on his feet, a smug smile playing on the edge of his lips. His eyes are ablaze with a wild fire and he swings his arm over my shoulder before continuing to walk.

" It be _wonderful_ luv. The freedom, the constant feeling of salt water against ye skin. The sun ablazing, sending the waves into a colorful show of blue lights. Life on the sea, life as a scallywag. Pillaging and plundering when we see fit. The look of shock and humiliation on their bloody faces as you sail away with their every last coin. It truly be amazing." His voice had taken on a dreamlike quality, himself falling helpless to his own heaven. We had stopped along the winding docks of the island. Ship upon ship laid out in front of us on the darkened horizon.

Jack's arms were outstretched, capturing the waters in a picturesque dream. Looking out over the waters, I felt the same warmth of happiness spread through me, and as I looked into his eyes, I caught a glimpse of the devotion he held for the splashing waves.

And in the pit of my stomach, I wished I could see someone have those eyes for me.

Suddenly, a flash of light erupted throughout the night sky, rain falling in heavy splatters. His hand traveled down my back, ushering me out from under the pouring rain, and under the canopy of a covered alleyway. As we made it under the cover from the icy precipitation, our bodies already drenched from the pounding precipitation, a spark ignites between us.

Our bodies are so close, our skin rubbing up against each others, my hand goes up to the skin of his cheek, brushing against it softly. His hand moves to behind my neck, entageling itself into my hair as our faces grow closer. Centuries pass before our lips finally touch, our forms silhouetted in the darkness of the night. Together, our mouths collide in a frenzy of passion and silly fantasy. His tongue traces my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and just as I'm about to give in, a clap of thunder hits us. We break apart instantly, our gazes subconsciously falling back to the area we had once occupied. There, a dark figure appeared by the previously deserted docks.

The figure swayed slightly, but her stance remained the same. Her dress hung in tattered cloth around her form, the dark hair atop her head flailing wildly. She was too far away to make out any other specific details, but in an instant, a piercing scream shot through the air, her black mass shooting like lightning towards us. She was no longer a women, but a screaming shadow. And as she drew closer, mere seconds from our first sighting, the warmth of Jacks body pressed against mine, pushing me up against the bleached walls of the alleyway.

A gust of icy wind shot across us, a foreboding sense of dread looming over head. My breath quickened, the blood in my veins boiling beneath my skin. For a moment, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. My eyes closed and images flashed before my closed lids.

Fire. Engulfing every crevice of my mind. Fire and screams. Yelling fear filled screams of agony. Blood trickled down a winding trail, parting the rising flames. More blood followed, the tiny stream becoming a growing puddle of deep burgundy.

Looking down, I could see myself reflected in the crimson puddle, the fire framing my face. The screams quickly disappeared, leaving me in complete and total silence. A sickening silence that ate away at every fiber of my being. And then reflecting from the blood at my feet, was a dark skinned beauty. Her eyes full of both anger and happiness. But in a second, she was gone, along with the entire show behind my closed eyes.

Air flooded my lungs achingly, and my eyes shot open coming eye to eye with the kohl rimmed ones of the tanned skin pirate.

His eyes narrowed in suspension and his hands slid down from my shoulders to my wrists. No-one spoke as I caught my breath, almost choking on the air filling my lungs. After a few coughs, my breathing slowed to normal and I met his speculative gaze.

" You alright, luv?" He whispered wearily, his face inches from my own. Unable to find my voice, I nodded vigorously, letting a strained giggle escape my lips.

" it was nothing I figure." I whisper, half in thought, partly in hope of convincing the rugged pirate inches from me, and partly in hopes of convincing myself.

And from the look on his face, I had failed to fool either.

Silence shot through us, the splashing waves consuming us. He kept himself pressed against me, his eyes wandering down across my small form, resting at the top of my dress. Yet again, a blush crept across my cheeks shyly, and upon sensing this, he took a step back. His eyes flickered to mine before falling again to my chest. His right hand moved to his hat, tipping it slightly, though his gaze remained locked on my form. Though after a moment, as a hot burning erupted on my neck and my hand flew to the burning arrow, I found the source of his gaze.

" very interesting." he trailed confused, his eyes roaming back up to mine.

The second my fingers felt the metal of the necklace, the burning subsided, and the breath left my body once again. Only this time it was in a confused chuckle.

I felt my eyebrows come together as I sat back against the stone wall, both fear and bewilderment flowing through me. But soon, the fear took over, and I did the only thing I knew how. I ran.

" I- I'm sorry Captain. But I think it's time that I take my leave." I trailed, my eyes roaming along the cobbled streets instead of on the man himself. I picked up the long skirt of my dress, allowing my feet more access as I turned to the other direction, but his hand grabbed my arm, twirling me around to face him.

" Wait one second, lass. Who, what, _are_ you?" His tone was concerned, but filled with an upmost awe at the situation. And quite frankly, I was at a lost for words. Who was I?

" I'm not too sure."

* * *

_I wanted to continue, i really did. But i couldn't lol. I know its short, but i also know that that is a pretty darn good ending to a chapter. I hope nobody thinks im going too fast, but nowhere does it show that these two are falling head over heels so i think im going at a pretty decent pace(: Anyway, there will be more Nikolas, more family drama, and more secret meetings with Jack Sparrow in ther next chapter, so please review until then. If you have any questions, concerns, comments, or anything. Please don't hesitate(:  
Btw. If anyone wants to know the Theme song, for this story, review and i'll tell ya(: _

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


End file.
